Love & Lust
by Akiyotame
Summary: What happens when you lust for someone else other than your girlfriend? Maki asked herself this question, however it was Umi that came to answer her call. An UmiMaki Falling in Love with Their Best Friend's Partner One-Shot Request.


For the past few months, Umi had been feeling a straining sensation in her chest. Since the day she met her best friend's new girlfriend, Umi couldn't help but wish she had a girlfriend like her.

"I'm such a terrible friend," Umi muttered to herself.

"Hey Umi? What's wrong?" A girl with orange hair asked.

"Oh, it' nothing Honoka..." Umi replied.

"Come on, you can tell me, we're best friends," Honoka insisted.

Umi raised her hands, "I-it's my own problem, don't worry about it."

"If you say so..." Honoka gave up on the subject, "Oh, i forgot to tell you, Maki is coming with us to the theatre."

"Your girlfriend?" Umi asked.

Honoka nodded and smiled, "We're meeting her there so let's pick up the pace."

Umi frowned and followed Honoka. She disliked having Maki around because she filled Umi with impure thoughts. She also couldn't help but feel jealous about Honoka when the two get all lovey dovey in front of her.

The two girls shortly arrived at the movie theatre and found Maki waiting near the entrance.

"Hey Maki!" Honoka waved.

Maki turned her head and smiled once she saw Honoka. They ran towards each other and hugged, "Did we keep you waiting?"

Maki shook her head, "No, I just got here too."

Umi walked up to join the two lovebirds.

"So what should we watch?" Honoka asked.

"That new romance one looks good," Maki suggested.

"I'm fine with whatever," Umi replied.

Honoka thrusted her fist into the air, "Romance it is!"

Maki giggled and the group continued to get all that they needed for the movie. They got their tickets and snacks before heading to the designated theatre. The room was surprisingly vacant compared to what they thought, but then again, the movie had been showing for a week now.

Umi took a seat in the middle of the theatre followed by Maki and then Honoka.

"Oh! Let me go to the bathroom first," Honoka got up and quickly left the two girls alone.

They sat in silence and avoided any eye contact.

"So..." Maki spoke up first, "I heard this was a good movie."

Umi nodded, "Y-yeah, I heard that too..."

The silence became awkward.

"Umm... not to be offensive or anything, but... by any chance, do you dislike me?" Maki asked out of the blue.

This caught Umi off guard and she scrambled to find an answer, "N-no, I don't exactly dislike you, its..."

"I'm back!" Honoka appeared and saved Umi from having to speak with Maki.

Maki smiled, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Honoka sat down and kissed her cheek.

The movie began to play and the group focused on watching the movie. About halfway through, Maki noticed that Honoka had fallen asleep. She tapped on Umi's shoulder, "Check it out... She's knocked out," Maki giggled.

Umi smiled apologetically, "She tends to do that."

Maki leaned in closer to Umi so she didn't have to talk so loudly, "I'm sorry about the question earlier, I just thought that you didn't like me."

"Why would I dislike you?" Umi asked.

"I don't know... you always seem to be looking away and avoiding me..." Maki explained as she leaned in closer to Umi.

Umi could feel Maki's warmth and her breath brushing against her arm. She glanced down at Maki, the way the movie lit up her face made Umi's heart race, "Since Honoka's asleep, maybe I can..." Umi shook her head to eliminate the thought, but it wouldn't go away.

"What if I told her my feelings? Or just kissed her right now? She is close enough..." the thoughts kept on racing.

"Umi? What's wrong?"

By the time Umi realized it, Maki was staring up at her. Her eyes captivated every muscle in Umi's body and started to move on its own.

"U-Umi?"

She grabbed Maki by the shoulders and looked at her lips, "They look so soft..." Umi felt her own lips start to tingle, "I want to make them mine!" Her mind screamed and vacuumed all sense of reason from it.

Umi brought her face closer to Maki and pressed their lips together. She was right, Maki's lips were soft, and they had a strange sweetness to them. Maybe she was wearing a special lip balm, it tasted like strawberries.

Umi couldn't hold herself back and started to kiss Maki more aggressively. She kept their lips locked and slid her tongue in. Umi wanted Maki, and there was no mind to stop her from her assault.

She wrapped her arm around Maki's waist and pulled her in closer. She placed her other hand gently on the back of Maki's head and continued to kiss her. Umi couldn't get over how soft and tasty Maki's lips were, she wanted to stay locked with them forever.

Her mind filled with impure thoughts, she wanted to do things with Maki. Kiss her more, touch her more, and love her more. She imagined how they would be as a couple. How they would be when they slept in the same bed. Every single thought raced into her head.

Umi eased up on Maki and retreated to catch her breath, in that instant she felt a hard slap against her cheek, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Maki yelled in a hushed voice.

Umi returned back to reality and realized the consequences of her actions. She held her hand against the stinging pain and started to tear up, "I-I... I'm sorry."

Umi quickly got up and left the theatre.

Honoka awoke and wiped the drool off of the corner of her mouth, "Ehh? Where did Umi go?"

Maki turned around, "You won't believe this but Umi just-" her eyes made contact with Honoka's and she paused.

"Umi just what?"

Maki stared at Honoka's lips, but her mind saw Umi instead, "U-umm..." she shook her head, "Umi had to leave for something important."

"Oh, I wish she would have told me," Honoka said.

Maki sat back against her seat and thought to herself, "Why did I just cover up for Umi? Was it because I didn't want to hurt Honoka's feelings? ... No that's not it..." Maki brought her finger up to her lips and pressed against them.

"That was my first kiss..." she thought, "I didn't think it would be so... intense... and I did it with my girlfriend's best friend..."

Maki brought her hands up to her face, "But it felt... kind of good. I want to kiss more, but I can't ask Honoka for that, can I?"

Maki tapped on Honoka's shoulder, "Hey Honoka?"

She turned her head, "What is it, Maki?"

"Do you mind if we... K-kiss?" She asked shyly.

Honoka's eyes widened, "E-ehhh? Kiss? Right now?"

Maki nodded and blushed.

"O-okay then..." Honoka held Maki's hand and pursed her lips.

Their lips meet and the two shared a kiss, when they separated Honoka spoke first, "H-How was it?"

"It was good," Maki replied.

She lied a little, unlike Umi, Honoka was gentle and a bit clumsy. It didn't make her feel the same way compared to when Umi kissed her. She wanted more of what Umi did, she wanted more of Umi's kisses and she hated herself for having this desire.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Maki got up and vacated the theatre. She reached the main lobby of the theatre and looked around for any sign of the navy blue hair. She couldn't spot Umi anywhere and sighed.

"What am I going to do... I'm just making this situation worse..." Maki felt the guilt start to overcome her, "I have a girlfriend, but I want to kiss someone else..."

She made her way to the bathroom to clear her head, "What should I do with Honoka? I love her and I don't want to cheat on her. Should we break up? Should I try my chances with Umi? I don't know what to do!" Maki was having the biggest mental battle she ever had. Her feelings of love collided with her feelings of lust. They were tearing her conscience apart.

"If I break up with Honoka... there's no way Umi would date me... right? But I still have feelings for Honoka... I think," Maki held her head and screamed internally. She heard a faint crying coming from one of the bathroom stalls.

"I'm the worst friend in existence..."

Maki approached the stall carefully and knocked on it.

"I'll be out in just a second!" The voice replied.

"Is that you, Umi?" Maki called out.

"... Maki?"

"Y-yeah, it's me, open the door," Maki politely asked.

It took a several seconds before she heard the stall unlock. She opened it to see a red eyed Umi sitting down on the toilet. She was holding onto a few sheets of toilet paper, she must have been using them to wipe away her tears. Maki noticed that Umi's cheek was still red from her slap and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Maki. I'm a terrible friend and if you want me to leave you and Honoka alone, I'll disappear from your lives," Umi started spewing out her words hysterically.

Maki walked into the stall and closed it. She knelt down and placed a hand on Umi's shoulder, "I... um... You don't have to leave."

Maki's words came out awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you be with Honoka? Why are you here?" Umi used the toilet paper in her hand to wipe away her remaining tears. The area around her eyes were red and irritated.

Maki leaned in and kissed Umi. Her eyes widened in surprise, "M-Maki, what're you-"

Maki blushed and placed a finger over Umi's lips to quiet her, "I don't know what I'm going to do... but right now, all I want is more of your kisses."

Umi opened her mouth, "But what abou-" she was interrupted by another kiss from Maki.

"Let's forget about everything for now, kiss me like you did in the theatre..." Maki blushed and looked away.

Umi shook her head and grabbed Maki by the shoulders, she pressed her lips against Maki's and the stall was instantly filled with pure lust and passion.

Umi pushed Maki up against the wall and kissed her more aggressively. Maki retaliated with the same vigor and pressed her lips back. The bathroom echoed with their short breaths every time their lips separated but they didn't pay attention to it.

Umi slid her tongue in and playfully teased with Maki's. Their tongues intertwined and their saliva mixed as they continued to lust for each other. Umi lifted Maki's legs up and wrapped them around her waist. She could feel Maki clinging on to her and she started lifting up her shirt.

Maki offered no resistance and welcomed it, she could feel Umi's warm and soft hands gliding across her waist and hips. Maki wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and desperately fought to keep their lips in contact with each other.

Umi slid her hand up Maki's shirt and squeezed her breast, causing her to moan in retaliation. She kept her lips locked with Maki's to muffle her moans. They stopped kissing to catch their breaths and stared each other in the eyes. They could see their lust for each other as they breathed heavily; their faces colored with a natural blush.

Maki lifted up her shirt to reveal her lingerie in attempts to get Umi to submit to temptation. Her plan worked and Umi started her passionate assault once again. Their lips locked and Umi pressed Maki against the wall to keep her up. She used her hands to massage Maki's breasts and kept their lips pressed together to keep Maki quiet.

Maki tried her best to keep her moans suppressed and reached for Umi's shirt, "Umi... it's not fair that I'm the only one showing..."

Umi separated from Maki, "Oh right, I'm sorry..."

Maki lifted up Umi's shirt and gasped, "Umi... You're body is..." she brought her hands up to feel Umi's abs.

"T-that tickles, Maki," Umi tried her best to keep herself from wiggling around.

The two began kissing again as they felt each other's bodies. Umi preferred to glide her hands across Maki's hips and her waist, every now and then she would squeeze Maki's breasts to get a reaction. Maki enjoyed the feeling of her hands on Umi's abs. She also would give Umi's breasts a squeeze to hear a cute squeal.

Their minds were filled with complete and utter lust and all sense of time was lost between the two, "You should really be getting back to Honoka," Umi whispered in between their kisses.

"I don't want to," Maki replied.

Umi smiled and kissed Maki's neck while she used her hands to massage Maki's weakspots, "If we don't stop soon, there's no telling what will happen..." Umi lifted up Maki's skirt as a teaser.

"Then let's keep on going..." Maki looked into Umi's eyes with determination.

"Maki?!" a voice called out.

The two instantly froze and turned their head towards the stall's door. It was opened and Honoka stood there in plain sight. They were caught red handed and did not have any words to say.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Honoka's voice began to break.

"H-Honoka! I-I can explain this," Umi unwrapped Maki's legs around her and pulled her shirt down.

"What is there to explain?! You're doing something like this to my girlfriend!" Honoka yelled.

"I-I know but..." Umi tried to find the right words but she couldn't, "I'm sorry, Honoka... this is all my fault."

Umi felt a pat on her back and Maki stood between them, "It was all my fault, Honoka. I'm the one who decided to cheat on you..." Maki took a quick glance at Umi and made eye contact, "If you're going to blame someone, blame me. Not Umi."

"B-But why, Maki? I thought we were in love..." Honoka began to depress rapidly.

"I'm sorry, Honoka..." all Maki could do was apologize.

Honoka's head hung and tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and ran out of the bathroom. Maki made an effort to run after her, but she was stopped when Umi grabbed her hand.

"Give her some time alone..." Umi said.

Maki calmed herself down, "But..."

Umi frowned, "We're the last people she'd want to speak to right now..."

Maki nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here..." Umi held on to Maki's hand and led her outside of the bathroom. She scratched her cheek and faced Maki, "Umm... My apartment isn't too far from here."

Maki blushed, "L-Lead the way..."

By the time the two had reached the apartment, they were stumbling through the door trying to avoid knocking anything over as they kissed. Even though their friend was going through a tough time, all they had on their minds were each other. Umi lifted Maki onto her kitchen counter and knocked over a few of the things that Umi had left on it. She paid them no mind and kept her focus on Maki.

Umi lifted her up again and wrapped her legs around her hips. Umi moved the two of them over to her kitchen table where they continued their little love frenzy. Maki pulled off Umi's shirt and Umi ripped Maki's skirt off in response, "You're eager, aren't you?"

"Shut up and keep going," Maki pushed Umi playfully and licked her lips.

Umi smirked and lifted Maki up again, bringing her to the couch. She laid Maki down and got on top of her, "I've never done this before."

"Let's learn together," Maki reached up and kissed Umi.

She giggled in response and started kissing Maki's neck playfully. Umi swiftly stripped Maki's shirt off and laid her eyes upon Maki's lingerie, it was all black and the way it contrasted with her skin tone made Umi's chest tighten. By the time she realized it, Maki had reached down and unbuttoned her pants.

Maki got up and pushed Umi down onto the couch, "It's my turn to be aggressive."

Maki kissed Umi's lips and worked her way down to the shoulder, using small kisses to stimulate Umi's senses. She used her hands to pull off Umi's pants and threw them across the room. She reached her hands down and glided them across Umi's body; she was wearing all white underwear and Maki loved the way it matched her skin tone. All Maki knew was that it made her want Umi even more, "Why is your body so hot?"

"I did a lot of archery and kendo," Umi replied.

Maki crawled backwards while tracing kisses from Umi's neck down to her abs, "Thank god you did…" she looked up at Umi and smiled.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Umi suggested.

Maki nodded and felt herself getting lifted up, when she opened her eyes she saw Umi carrying her princess style. Maki giggled and gave Umi a quick kiss before the two headed off to Umi's bedroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

Maki woke up to the sound of her ringtone blaring from her phone. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them to help clear her vision. She felt a weight on her chest and looked down to see an arm across it. Maki traced the arm back and realized that Umi was asleep next to her.

She gently reached over for her phone so she wouldn't wake her up, "...Hello?"

Maki's voice cracked since she had just woken up.

"Maki is that you?" the voice asked.

"Honoka? Yeah it's me," Maki laid her head down with her phone pressed against her ear.

"Where are you?"

Maki looked over to her side and used her other hand to brush the hair away from Umi's face, "... at home."

"Oh... okay then," Honoka's voice deepened, "I want to talk about... us."

"Ooookay?" Maki continued to play with Umi's hair and waited for Honoka to speak up.

"I overreacted yesterday and I wanted to apologize to you for lashing out," she explained.

Maki stopped twirling Umi's hair around her fingers, "What about Umi?"

"I have to apologize to her later when she wakes up," answered Honoka, "I umm…" Honoka's voice sank, "Listen, I ran over to Kotori's last night because I was angry and she was able to calm me down."

Maki listened intently to Honoka's voice, "...and I think the best thing for us to do is to break up."

Maki raised her eyebrows with a hint of surprise, "What made you decide on that?"

"Kotori really helped me out last night and she helped me decide on it," Honoka explained.

"Oh, if that's how you feel then… I guess we'll go our separate ways?" Maki let out a small sigh to sound slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around then," Honoka hung up the call before Maki could say her goodbyes.

Maki shrugged and gently placed her phone back onto the nightstand next to her. Umi shuffled around in her sleep and Maki snuggled closer in her arms, "So warm…"

* * *

"Mmm… Maki?" Umi gradually opened her eyes and looked down.

"Hey sleepyhead," Maki teased.

Umi rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's noon… I think?" Maki replied.

Umi yawned and her eyes widened after hearing what time it was, "It's that late already?"

Maki giggled, "Well we did go at it pretty rough last night before we passed out."

Umi blushed, "D-don't describe it like that!"

Maki couldn't help but laugh, "What? My legs are sore, you didn't go easy on me at all."

"Uwawawa!" Umi reached over and covered Maki's mouth.

Maki pried Umi's hand away, "Oh come on, we're alone here aren't we?" she cuddled closer to Umi like a kitten.

"I-I guess…" Umi blushed and brushed Maki's hair. The two laid in silence and smiled at each other.

"Wanna go at it again?" Maki offered out of the blue.

"W-what?!" Umi nearly jumped off of the bed.

Maki bursted into laughter and waited until Umi calmed down, "I'm just kidding. I just want to stay in bed with you today, if you don't mind."

"Stay in bed and do what?" Umi asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know? Talk about each other? Our future? I want to get to know you more, Umi," Maki looked into Umi's eyes and smiled.

Umi smiled back and pulled Maki closer to her,

"That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
